


争吵，分歧与战争

by Toshi_Kun



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Marvel 616 - Freeform, marvel dc crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 因为超级英雄注册法案，Steve和Tony近乎决裂，Tony需要和自己的好友说一说，但是事情的走向并不会发生什么改变





	争吵，分歧与战争

安静地瞭望塔会议室，明明所有成员都坐在桌前，但还是安静极了。

本该坐着蝙蝠侠的那个座位现在空无一人，而空位旁边的超人皱着眉头居然很罕见的在生气。

绿灯不习惯这样沉默的气氛率先开了口，“我说，大家之前也听到蝙蝠说的了，既然会议结束那我们就散了吧，刚刚打完一仗挺累的，我要先回去休息了。”说完站起身来直接走进传送器。

剩下的成员也陆陆续续离开，只是都看起来精神不佳的样子，超人一直坐在位子上没有动，最后离开的神奇女侠走到他面前，

“去和他好好谈谈好吗，我们是一个团队，我们都需要你们。”她拍了拍他的肩，随即也离开了。

Clark在座位上坐了很久，看着会议室透明防护罩外的太阳不知从地球的哪里照到了哪里，然后慢慢地走到传送器上，他的手指在蝙蝠洞的选项上停留了一会儿，最终还是按下了孤独堡垒。

 

此时的蝙蝠洞正在进行一场小型手术。

“Alferd，刚刚打得麻药过效了吗！”趴在手术台上的人咬着惨白的嘴唇，顺着脸颊下滑。

“Bruce少爷，容我提醒，您全身上下都是让您疼得要命的伤，但是我们的局部麻醉只打了腰部。”然后Alferd不再说话，专心做着手上的工作，要知道如果这些伤再偏离一点，那他的少爷可能又得瘫一次。

 

4小时前突然把发的恶性突袭地球事件把联盟打得措手不及，但是还是在太空把地方拦截了下来，为此蝙蝠侠使用了些激进的手段，但是他的做法把联盟全部人都深陷危机之中，而他自己因为独自潜入对方核心差点死在了那里。战后会议上，超人和他大吵了一架，而蝙蝠侠因为腰椎旁的受伤让他没法好好待在那里，直接回了蝙蝠洞。

手术完毕，Alferd问起Bruce，“少爷，需要我通知Kent先生吗？”他敢肯定，Bruce一定没有把自己受伤的事告诉其他人。

“不要！我现在不想提起他。”Bruce假装没有听见身后Alf的叹气，勉强站起身来走到操作台前，刚刚手术时弹出的新闻一直吸引着他的注意。

标题“复仇者联盟的分裂”，配图上是对立的美国队长和钢铁侠。

 

 

Tony在噩梦中惊醒，眼前的黑暗让他反应了好一会儿才意识到刚刚只是个梦，具体梦见了什么，仔细想又想不起来，这些都不重要了，反正现在的生活也想噩梦一样。

“Jarvis，几点了？”

“Sir，现在是凌晨3点。”

Tony盯着天花板看了一会儿还是决定起来。

“Sir，需要亮灯吗？”

“不了Jar，这样黑着就行。”Tony光脚才上绒毛地毯，来到落地窗边俯瞰着大厦下的城市。很久之前，Steve还在这面落地窗前和他接吻，尽管那个时候他们之间已经开始有了些小小的裂痕。

战争已经打了很多天了，从什么时候开始的Tony懒得去回忆，他现在防控的脑子里只能记起些零碎的东西，那本让他们相互厮杀的法案，聚关灯前脱下面罩的Peter，还有CaptainAmerica。

哦是了，Cap。

想起他，Tony的脑袋清醒了一些，他想起了白天的事，这似乎是这些日子里最轻松的一天，也是最绝望的一天。

他和Steve在废弃的复仇者基地见面，他想和Steve谈谈，要知道他们已经很久没能心平气和的讲过话了。Tony掀开他的盔甲，Steve把盾丢在一边，他们结结实实地打了一架，然后他们又在那里回想起以前的很多事，互相指责着却无法掩饰内心对以往的怀念。

躺在地上的Tony想起Steve以前对他说过的话。

你给了我意义，一个归属。

你给了我一个家。

Tony明白一切都不能再恢复如初，一切都太迟了什么也停不下来，他们只能等到一方的失败才能停止自己想伤害对方的心，一切都来得太迟了。

“Jarvis，召唤Mark-46，我想出去散散心。”

 

 

今夜的哥谭让人省心，也许是下着暴雨的缘故。蝙蝠侠蹲在一只滴水兽上看着难得清静的城市，已经过了两天但腰上的伤还是有些疼得刺骨，Alferd一直对他带伤夜巡的事念叨，看来今天可以按时回家了。

突然，夜空中划过一道光亮，蝙蝠侠警惕起来，那道光亮却在不远处的大楼楼顶停了下了。Bruce盯了一会儿，然后决定把按时回家的想法划掉。

 

“你不该穿着装甲来哥谭。”

Tony回头就看见一身漆黑的哥谭骑士。

“你那可怕的领地意识吗？”说着直接解除了头盔，大雨没有了战衣的阻挠淋在了Tony的头上，洗刷着他的棕发和疲惫的脸，“正好，我刚刚起床还没来得及洗脸。”

Bruce站在他身后，没有问他发生了什么，复仇者联盟的决裂和战争世界皆知，但是联盟之间的协议明确表示了他们不能干预这件事。他们只能冷眼旁观这两个昔日的搭档带着他们的战友拼的你死我活，大概唯一能做得就是在Tony来找自己的时候不拒绝他。

没有在意对方的沉默，Tony自顾自地说起来，“你有没有试过空间旅行？以前的任务中我们碰巧去过几个平行世界，看见生活在世界另一头的我们，真是有趣极了。”

Tony的表情渐渐变得放空起来，“Cap离开的那天我去了几个宇宙，我那时有些焦躁，不知道以后会发生什么，不知道我的做法将会决定什么，我想去看看别的……”

“可是……可是我去的世界都发生了内战，有些是Cap赢了，有些是我赢了，不管是什么样的结局世界总会向愈合的方向发展，城市会愈合，社会会愈合，只有我们，我和他走向悲剧的结尾，”Tony自嘲的笑了笑，“至少还有一世界是happy end，在那里我是一个女人，然后我们结婚了。”

Bruce很久没看见过Tony的真实情绪了，他们两都是习惯用虚假的表情掩盖自己真实内心的人，一个更浮夸，一个更冷酷。

至于平行世界什么的，蝙蝠侠去过一些也听说过几个世界的情况，他们接触过犯罪辛迪加，见过终极人和夜枭，尽管他们的同位体变成了恶棍罪犯但还是在一起的，也听说在另一个地球，正义联盟变成了正义领主，超人穿上了白色的披风用强权统治世界，而自己却变成了纵容他的人，他的灰色影子。我甚至还听说有一个世界，自己和超人相互厮杀，亲密的家人朋友一个个死在他们的斗争之中。

这么算起来，这个世界还算是令人欣慰的，至少对他们来说。

 

Tony和Bruce这么在楼顶站了很久，知道Tony开始有些发冷。

“看来我该回去了”，Tony合上自己的面罩，声音从钢铁战衣下闷闷的传出来，又被盖上了那些虚假的声线，“还不知道天亮之后又会发生什么，要是我真的‘光荣’牺牲了，死之前至少还见了你一面不是吗batty~再见~”

Bruce望着夜空中飞远的红金战甲，默默地叹了口气。大雨下的哥谭没有往日的糜烂气息，却多了些压抑与沉闷，Bruce觉得他的情绪被Tony传染了。

再过一会儿太阳就会升起，蝙蝠侠打算回家。

抖了抖湿透的披风，Bruce转身，却看见了一个不应该出现在这里的人。那人浮在半空中，蓝色制服红色披风与歌坛的黑夜格格不入，也不知道他在那里待了多久，平时活力的微卷头发现在软塌塌的趴在头上贴着两颊。

Bruce不想问他为什么大半夜出现在这里，现在也没有心情和他吵架。几乎是掏出勾爪的一瞬间那道红蓝的身影就急切地挡在了他面前。

“B先别走可以吗？”超人的眼神有些恳切又有点闪躲，“B……你那天是不是受伤了？为什么不告诉我？”

Bruce想起自己穿的是含铅战服，皱了皱眉，“Alferd告诉你的吗？”

超人急忙解释起来，“不！不是的……你可能自己都没有注意到，你站起身的时候腰向左歪了一点，而且动作也比平时慢了一些，所以我猜你的腰部受伤了……是吗？”

“如果你是来向我展示你的推理能力，那么你成功了，现在，离开哥谭。”黑色面罩下依旧没有表情的起伏。

超人似乎很执着，他站在蝙蝠侠面前没有离开，他努力的想和他谈谈，“我为哪天的争吵感到抱歉，可是我依然不赞同你的做法。”蝙蝠侠闻言挑起了眉毛，而超人继续说着，“我明白你不想把战事拖到地球的想法，但是如果和我们商量一下，也许我们能有更好的办法，不让大家都暴露在危险之下，也不用让你一个人面对那些。”

Clark说得很激动，他两只手都紧紧扶住Bruce的肩膀，“B你知道吗，要是我在去的晚一些，联盟就会失去蝙蝠侠，而我就要失去你……”

一直很平静的Bruce听到这里突然一把揪住了Clark的领子，黑暗骑士现在终于不再冷着脸，他被激怒了。

“你什么时候才能脱离这些天真！这个世界上每分每秒都有人在死去，当你穿上这身制服的时候就该知道这意味着什么！听着Kal！如果有一天我们站在了对立面，而你的存在威胁了这个世界，我会亲自解决你！”

Clark听着Bruce的怒吼别过眼睛，慢慢地把头埋进他的黑色披风里藏起他脸上名为天真的悲伤，“我知道……我都知道的Bruce，我只是……”

超人没有再说下去，蝙蝠侠也没有推开他。

“你要知道，”不再怒吼，Bruce用着自己的声音对他说道，“我让你们留在那里是因为我信任你们可以应付那些，而我自己深入中心是因为我信任你最后一定会来帮我。”

隔了很久Bruce才从他的耳边听到Clark的回答，

“我都明白的。”

 

远处，哥谭的朝阳终于升起。

 

 

世界将不再有梦想。

战后的城市正在恢复，医院里的伤者也有了慢慢减少的迹象，电视里还在放着几天前的那个新闻。

Captain America在被捕中遭枪击身亡。

 

Steve Rogers的墓地被选在了阿林顿公墓，人们为他刻了石碑，为他建了雕像。

几乎是一样的雨天一样的夜晚，Tony来到公墓，他还没想好怎么面对三天后在北极的真正葬礼，他只能像个胆小鬼一样找个没人的时间悄悄来看他。

Tony站在不远处的大树下，让自己不至于淋得太湿，Steve不在了，没人在对他大呼小叫着“这样会生病的Tony”，他得好好照顾自己不是吗。

他靠着树干仰望着Steve的雕像。

他们把它刻得不太像，Steve的眼窝要更深邃一些，每次和他对视都感觉要被吸进他的蓝色眼睛里。

Steve的脸颊要比这更瘦，在经历过岁月的洗礼之后他是更加坚毅线条更加清晰的，Tony还记得以前看他训练时汗水顺着他的脸颊滑下的样子。

Steve的嘴唇也没有这么薄，它的触感很棒，Tony能回忆起每次和他接吻的感觉，能回忆起他每次笑起来时嘴角勾起的弯，Tony也记得由它们那里吐出的爱意的话语。

Steve的身体也比雕塑更结实一些，自己一直很迷恋这个，才开始还没有和Steve在一起的时候，自己甚至为了摸到它做过一些小恶作剧。Tony想到这些事几乎要笑起来了，但很快他发现自己的嘴角甚至都没法动一下。

还有Steve的星盾。

是了，这个盾，由自己的父亲打造再由自己亲手改良的，还记得Clint曾经嘲笑过它像侍者的托盘，而这个盾前几天差点打死了自己。

Tony突然觉得眼睛有些疼，他不想再看了，闭上眼静静靠在树干上，雨水滤过一层层树叶滴落到脸上，他没有伸手去擦，就这么让它淋湿了整张脸。

 

 

瞭望塔。

Bruce和Clark刚刚看到了Captain America葬礼的新闻，看见了本来作为发言人却一句话都说不出来的Tony，两个人都很沉默。

Bruce站到防护罩旁看着黑暗面的地球不知道在想什么，Clark走过来轻轻握住他垂在身侧的手。

他试图让气氛不要太凝重，用很轻松的语气问他，“Bruce，如果哪天……我是说如果，哪天我死了，你会来为我哀悼吗？”

“不会。”果然是蝙蝠侠，Clark几乎能想象Bruce漆黑的身影躲在葬礼的某个角落的样子。他默默地注视了Bruce一会儿，然后认真地轻声地对这个人说，“Bruce答应我，别让我这么快就参加你的葬礼，好吗？”

黑暗的骑士甚至都没有看他一眼，他想嘲讽Clark依然天真依然不知现实，可是他想起了Steve和Tony，他把话又咽了回去。

是的，谁都不知道人生的下一秒会发生什么，谁也不知道有些事会不会真的太迟了。

Bruce转身拉过Clark的头和他靠的在一起，面对面，两双深蓝的眼睛注视着对方，眼神相互交缠。

Clark听见了Bruce的声音，

 

“我答应你。”

 

——————END————————————


End file.
